· Mamihlapinatapai ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Bésame. Bésame, por favor , pensó Bella mientras miraba intensa y tímidamente a Edward, con sus enormes y profundos pozos de chocolate. Su mirada de nuevo se encontró con sus ojos esmeralda, tan imposiblemente intensos. Drabble.


**.:: Mamihlapinatapai ::.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**«Mamihlapinatapai:** Es una palabra del idioma de los indígenas yámanas de Tierra del Fuego . Describe "una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambos desean pero que ninguno se anima a iniciar», Wikipedia: La Enciclopedia Libre. _

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>«B<em>**_ésame. Bésame, por favor», _pensó Bella mientras miraba intensa y tímidamente a Edward, con sus enormes y profundos pozos de chocolate. Su mirada de nuevo se encontró con sus ojos esmeralda, tan imposiblemente intensos.

_«Bésame… Sólo inclínate un poco y bésame…»_, suplicó Bella en su mente, mientras seguía hipnotizada con la mirada de Edward. Ambos estaban tan cerca, tan clavados uno en el otro, tan anhelantes… Intentando comunicarse las palabras que gritaban sus mentes.

Bella se mordió inconscientemente el labio inferior debido a la ansiedad que sentía, casi provocando un jadeo por parte de Edward, que en ese momento dirigía su mirada los carnosos y rojizos labios de Bella. Ella se sonrojaba cada vez más y él también comenzaba a hacerlo…

_«¿Por qué rayos no me besa? Sé que ella lo desea tanto como yo… Pero yo no me atrevo a besarla, soy un maldito cobarde…»_, pensaba Edward mientras se relamía los labios, como si ya estuviese saboreando los pequeños labios de Bella. Ella contuvo un jadeo y simplemente le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, casi de una manera suplicante.

Él tragó saliva audiblemente. _«Bésala, simplemente bésala. Yo soy… un maldito cobarde. No me atrevo»_Ambos seguían sin apartar la mirada uno del otro. _«Vamos, Bella, sólo acercate un poco… ya no soporto esto. No soporto pasar lo mismo todo el tiempo…»_

Bella inconscientemente asintió, cuando Edward le mandó tamibén sin proponérselo una mirada dudosa y nerviosa. Realmente lo querían. Realmente lo deseaban. Pero ninguno de los dos deseaba iniciarlo… Temían arruinar el momento con alguna torpeza.

_«¡Ya basta! Lo haré. Lo haré. Estoy harta de que esto pase cada vez que nos encontramos. Bien, bien, prepárate Bella…»_, se dijo Bella rápidamente en su mente, intentando conseguir una seguridad que no sabía ni siquiera donde encontrar.

Se inclinó lentamente hacia el cobrizo, mientras Edward también se decidía a tomar la iniciativa de una vez por todas. Por fin podría probar los labios. Por fin terminaría con los incómodos momentos en los que quedarían solos o se encontrarían y simplemente atinarían a intercambiar nerviosas miradas.

Ambos estaban acortando la distancia. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, echando fugaces miradas a sus labios, mientras seguían acortando la distancia más y más. Las mejillas de Bella se coloreaban más y más, las manos de Edward sudaban y sudaban más… Tenía el corazón a mil por hora y ambos se sentía tan terriblemente patéticos.

Sólo un poco más… Sólo un poco más…

—¡Ya regresé! —una exclamación alegre interrumpió el nervioso y torpe momento. Ambos salieron de su trance, ambos se separaron abruptamente y miraron con alteración a Alice, que había irrumpido en la sala de estar, donde los había dejado por los últimos diez minutos. No dijeron nada, intentaron calmar sus nervios y latidos nerviosos, a la vez que se sonrojaban... A la vez que se sentían de nuevo tan torpes.

Interrumpió lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Acabó con la decisión que ambos habían sentido… Y ambos se miraron una vez más, apartando la vista en instantes avergonzados, preguntándose a la vez… por cuánto más seguirían soportando estos tensos momentos.

Cuando podrían probar los labios del otro...

* * *

><p>.<p>

**|Nota de Autor:**

.

* * *

><p><strong>+Hey!<strong>

xD Sé que el fic está todo raro y que tiene un final de lo peor, pero recordé que hace algún tiempo había encontrado esa palabra, la volví a encontrar y simplemente se me ocurrió un tonto, absurdo y torpe momento entre ellos en el que quisieran besarse, pero no encontraran las agallas para hacerlo y se suplicaran con la mirada que el otro lo comenzara y así... LOL. Si no leyeron la pequeña nota de al principio, léanla, para que entiendan mejor el fic y el título.

Gracias si es que llegaste hasta aquí,

**Leon.  
>Martes 19 de abril de 2011. <strong>


End file.
